Echizen's Change Of Gender
by IceCreamXD
Summary: Ryoma's been turned into a girl. What will he do? What will the Regulars' do? How will his classmate react to his switch of gender?
1. Cocky Girl

**disclaimer: **characters who seem new are mine, old characters are not.

* * *

He had looked like a girl. He just had to come in last place. He just had to drink it. He dranked Inui's new made drink. He went home, and went to bed. Next thing he knows, he's a girl. Ryoma, was a girl. His hair has grown down to his hips, nice and straight. His eyes the same, yet a little more girlish somehow, and he also got...a chest. Good god, he was a girl. He looked at the time, it read 5:00. There was half an hour left before Momo-sempai would coem and pick him up. He had to hide himself somehow...but how?

He went straight into the bathroom, locked the door, and took out some wrappers, from god knows where. He wrapped it tightly around his chest to keep people from seeing that he has a chest. He couldn't cut his hair, there wasn't enough time. He did the only thing he could do to hide his hair, he put all his hair, in a bundle under his hat. He left his bangs out, so that wouldn't think that he had long hair. Suddenly, there was something calling him. He listened. It yelled "Hurry up, Echizen! Or I'm leaving you behind!" After he heard that, he hurried into his room, changed into his clothes, ran out outside to catch hs ride to school.

"Ne Echizen, is it me, or are your eyes more girlier." Momo-sempai said bluntly.

"Iie, it's just you." Ryoma replied.

"Oh, ok," replied Momo-sempai. _Thank god he's an idiot_, thought Ryoma.

When they arrived to school, they headed straight to pratice. When they got there, Eiji glomped Ryoma. "Kikumaru-sempai. Can't. Breathe." "Nya, Ochibi! You're so kawaii- eh? Ochibi, is something wrong? Your eyes look kinda girlish, and your hairs longer, and your skinnier then before, nya!" Said Eiji. _Oh god, since when is he so observant._

" Uh...no it's not?," said Ryoma._ Smooth move Ryoma, smooth move._ "Nya! It is!," yelled Eiji. Eiji's yelling had attracted the Regulars, who were heading their way there. "Saa...What's wrong, Eiji," asked Fuji. Ryoma was now surrounded by the Regulars. "Nya, Ochibi looks like a girl! With his hair and eyes and he looks skinnier too, Nya!"_ Good god, kill me now_, thought Ryoma. He did the only thing he could do in this situation, lie his way through.

" I don't look like a girl!"

" Do too!"

" Do not!"

" Do too! Do too!" Eiji accidently hit ryoma, which made him fall down, which made his hat topple over, which made his hair cascade down. "Itai...what are you all staring at?," said Ryoma. They were all indeed staring, for they were looking at a very feminine Ryoma. Eiji acted first, he did the only thing he could, he screamed. "Nya! Ochibi's a girl! Ahhhhhhhh!" _Eh? what is he talking about?_ Ryoma tried to pull his hat, but instead pulled air. He ended up touching his hair. He looked around and saw his hat on the ground. _Uh oh...not good._

He stood up, and looked at the Regulars. He said the first that came into his head. "It was Inui-sempai's fault!" They all looked dumbfounded. "Why is it my fault?," asked Inui. " You gave me your special drink because I finished last place yesterday remember?" " Oh...I must have given you the wrong one, the one that's still being tested on..." Inui replied. " WELL FIX IT! How long will it last anyway?" Asked Ryoma, irritated. "Maybe a month?" replied Inui. "A MONTH! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LAST A MONTH?!" "Hmm, amazing. Echizen actually yelled. And gets more easily irritated as a girl, which went up by 1.5." The regulars team didn't know what to do. Tezuka knew what he had to do," Inui, 50 laps." "Hai Buchou," he replied, before taking off, leaving Ryoma there with the rest of the Regulars. "Echizen, you can take the rest of the day off, and go home." Said Tezuka. "Hai Buchou." Replied Ryoma, before walking off to go home.

When he got home, he had encountered, his baka oyaji. He kept on going on and on about who "she" was, if she was Ryoma's girlfriend, stuff like that, until Ryoma told him that it was him, and his senpai's drink made him this way. His dad laughed and went off and to tell Nanako, his cousin, and Rinko, his mom, while Ryoma headed to bed. Karupin seems to know it was him though, which was a good thing. Luckily tomorrow was a saturday, so he won't have to face his classmates and teamates.

The next day when he woke up, was because his baka oyaji told him to come down, that there's peole who wants to see him. Ryoma rushed down, didn't even bother putting on his wrapper, hat, etc. When he got down, it was the Regulars. "Echizen We're going shopping. We need to get you some new clothes." Said Momo-sempai. "Ugh, do I have to?" " Yes. You do, and hurry up. I want to get something to eat. I haven't eaten in the past hour." They waited for Ryoma to finish, and then they headed off to the mall. What fun will they have?

* * *

Vote for pairings:

Ryoma/Fuji, Ryoma/Tezuka, Ryoma/Momo, Ryoma/Eiji, Ryoma/Oishi, Ryoma/Kaidoh, Ryoma/Inui or pick a threesome, your own choice


	2. Empty Wallet

**Disclaimer**: _**Characters are not mine...(too bad, eh?)**_

* * *

Ryoma felt irritated. He could have had slept the whole morning. He could have some alone time, but no, he had to wake up early, and he was surrounded by Regulars. Perfect, just perfect. Oh and to top it all of, they are going to the mall. The last place Ryoma would want to go. The last thing he would want to do is shopping for clothes.

"Nya! We're getting Ochibi some new clothes!" Said Eiji. He was bouncing around, and glomping Ryoma, and Oishi.

"I don't need new clothes, can't I just wear some of my own clothes?," whined Ryoma.

"Saa...but then people would know who you are," said Fuji. He can look kinda creepy when he wants to. With his evil smile, and his evil aura. The only thing that can make him look more scary, is when he opens his eyes. Eyes that can make you feel that it can pierce your soul, and well people tend to stay away from him as well because he's, a well, sadistic person. A tensai.

"Fine, but I want to get something to eat first, and if you have forgotten, gentlemens are suppose to pay for the ladies." Ryoma said with an evil glint in his eyes. He was very happy, but the others looked scared. They just remembered that since they invited Ryoma along, they'd have to pay for everything.

"...I have to go...I have a meeting with...uh...Ryuzaki-sensei." Tezuka said fast, walking away in the other direction, but who else was there to stop him but...the tensai.

"I don't think so Tezuka, you are staying," said Fuji, his smile ever so big.

Tezuka was trapped. He sighed and agreed. There was no getting out of this no matter how hard he tried. "Let's just go get something to eat."

"Yes! Finally we can go get something to eat!," yelled Momo.

"Ssss. Baka! Always thinking about food," said Kaidoh.

"What was that, mamushi!" Momo yelled.

While they were fighting, Oishi and Takashi was trying to calm them down, for the were catching people's attention. The others gave up on calming them down and headed towards the food booth. It was their turn to order now.

Ryoma had ordered 3 burgers and a large drink. When he said that, people were staring at him, as if he was a pig. Well, considering that he is one, but what actually made them stare was that it was a _girl _who ordered that much.

The regulars paid for his meal, and theirs (Momo's and Kaidoh's too because they finished arguing), they headed straight towards the clothing stores.

"Nya Ochibi! Look! Isn't this cute, Nya?!" yelled Eiji.

"Kikumaru-sempai, that's a bra..." Replied Ryoma. Still staring at the hideous thing his sempai was holding. They're not going to make him wear it, are they?

"Nya! I know! And you're a girl, which means Ochibi has to wear one!" Said the bouncing Eiji, with the bra in his hands. The other Regulars were trying to stifle their laughter.

"What! No!" Said the horrified Ryoma. _OH GOD! Don't make me wear that, I'll be a good boy, just don't make me wear that,_ thought Ryoma, horrified at the idea of himself wearing a bra. He tried to run away, but who else to stop him but the tensai himself.

"Saa...Echizen, if you don't try that, we'll strip you and put it on you. And if you have forgotten, you are a girl now." Said Fuji, smiling ever so evilly.

Ryoma was horrified. Who knew that the tensai was such a...a pervert! A hentai! He said the first thing that came into mind. "You are a sick perverted and hentai person, you know that?," snapped Ryoma.

"Really? Am I?," Fuji asked, with his innocent face.

"Whatever, I'll just go try it this on now." Said Ryoma, heading towards the changing room. But before he headed in. Eiji had stopped in front of him. "eh? What is it Kikumaru-sempai, I'm going to go try this, like you said." But Eiji wouldn't let him pass.

"Nya! Ochibi! You're not going to come out only in your bra are you?!" Ryoma was staring at him. "You have to wear some clothes too! Nya!" He handed Ryoma a pair of jeans, a white strap shirt with green and yellow on the side, and a denim jacket, and of course a underwear. He pushed Ryoma into a changing room and they waited till he came out.

When Ryoma came out, he looked...decent. His long hair, pulled into a ponytail, and bangs on his face, wearing a white strap shirt and a pair of jeans, with a denim jacket tired around his waist. He doesn't look half bad, actually, he looked kinda hot. "So? How do I look?" Asked Ryoma.

They were all speechless. And they were staring. Momo snapped out of it first. "Not bad, not bad at all. Let's go pay for that, I want to go play some tennis."

Ryoma walked towards the cashier, and paid it there fully clothed, unwilling to take the things off. Well, he didn't pay for it, but whatever, he doesn't care, not his money. His buchou ended up paying. Ryoma smirked. How funny it is to go and buy stuff and the buchou ended up paying. How very interesting.

He walked towards the washroom, and was about to go in when a hand stopped him. It was Tezuka's hand, on his shoulder. "Echizen, you can't go in."

"Why not?" Asked Ryoma, raising an eyebrow.

"You are a girl, not a guy, so you have to go into the women's washroom." Tezuka said sternly.

"Say What! No way in hell am I going in there!"Whined Ryoma.

Too bad luck wasn't on his side, the next thing he knows, he's been shoved into the women's washroom. He had a difficult time. As you could see. He usually uses the washroom standing. But now that he is a girl. He doesn't know how to do it. He asked the girl who was outside on how to use the washroom. The girl only stared at him as if he was an idiot. She told him just sit down. And she left.

Ryoma went into a booth. He sat down and went. he cleaned himself up and went outside, where the Regulars are waiting. Now they are heading off to the street courts to play some tennis. What fun will they find there? Who will they meet? Hint: A Money King.

* * *

Ok the pairing votes are here so far:

Fuji/Ryoma: 2

Tezuka/Ryoma: 2

Momo/Ryoma:1

Threesome Fuji/Ryoma/Tezuka: 1

And don't review anything unless you like it, or voting.


	3. Hentai Tensai

**Disclaimer: characters are not mine.**

* * *

They had arrived at the tennic court. They saw _him._ They saw Atobe, the rich snobby kid from Hyotei, otherwise known as Monkey King, by Ryoma. Atobe was not alone though, as he was with his whole regulars team. The minute they got there, Atobe had asked who the girl was. He even asked her on a date.

"Why the hell would I go on a date with you?," asked Ryoma, cocking his eyebrow up.

"Such vulgar language. Ore-sama likes girls who plays hard to get," said Atobe.

"...Hard to get? Like anyone would go on a date with you, Monkey King," said Ryoma, with a ever so cocky smirk.

" Monkey King? You are the second person to call me. So tell me, what made you give Ore-sama such a despicable name?" asked Atobe.

" Because you are a snobby person, which makes you a monkey, and you act like a king. So you are the Monkey King." Answered Ryoma, with his smirk still there.

"Ore-sama demands a better name. Ore-sama likes to be called a king, but the king of Monkeys'?" asked Atobe.

"Hey, at least you are the king of something." Ryoma said, before heading towards the court, with the rest of the Regulars. Atobe had followed them towards the court. Seeing that they were missing a brat. He asked them a question.

"Where's the brat? He's not afraid of coming here because he's afraid to face Ore-sama is he?" Asked Atobe. After that was asked. The Seigaku Regulars snickered, trying not to laugh out loud, but Momo had failed to do so. "What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked, frowning.

"Saa...it's not that he's not here, he's just...having a gender problems." Fuji answered. His smile looking very evil.

"Gender problems? Are you saying that the brat has a problem figuring out if he is a girl or guy?" Atobe asked.

"Something like that." Answered Fuji, his smile getting even wider then before.

"I do not have gender problems! It's a fact that I am a guy, just turned into a girl," Ryoma said, the Regulars and Atobe looked disbelief." Dammit! I'm telling you! I'm a guy!"

" Ore-sama wish to know what's going on. Is that girl the brat?" They nodded their heads." The brats a cross-dresser? Gross, Ore-sama does not talk to people who likes to crossdress to get people's attention. Ore-sama never thought the brat was like this. Tut-tut-tut." He said before leaving.

Before he left, Ryoma yelled out," I'm not a crossdresser!" Ryoma then turned around back to his own Regulars team. He glared at them all, for not standing up to him, and making him sound like a disgusting person. But they've all been used to his glares, for they are his team, and well, he glares at them all the time.

After they were through with playing tennis, it was about 6:30pm, and it was getting dark. They all started to go home. One by one they left. Until it was only him and Fuji left. There was an awkward silence between the two. It was Fuji who broke the silence.

"Saa...did you have a good time today, Echizen-chan?" Fuji said, his smile getting wider at the word -chan.

"First of all, don't add -chan to my name, makes me sound like a girl. Second of all, no I didn't have a good time. You were all making fun of me," he glared at Fui," and you didn't help me out with the 'Monkey King thinks I'm a crossdresser' thing." Ryoma replied, frustrated just thinking about what happened.

"Saa...Echizen, you are a girl. Oh and we're here," Fuji said.

"Oh yea-" His sentence was cut off because just then, Fuji had reached down and kissed him. Ryoma was shocked he didn't know what to do. Fuji then stopped and stood away from Ryoma and then Fuji ran off towards the direction of his house.

Ryoma was speechless. He went into the house still shocked, and went straight into his room without saying anything. He also skipped supper. There was only one thing that came across Ryoma's head. It was _Fuji's a goddamn sadistic tensai and a hentai.Fuji's a goddamn sadistic tensai and a hentai.Fuji's a goddamn sadistic tensai and a hentai.Fuji's a goddamn sadistic tensai and a hentai._ That was all that came across his mind all night. That line, over and over again, until he went to sleep.

The next day he woke up, was once again, due to the fact that his friends wanted to visit him again. He went downstairs. They wanted to bring him ice skating. What fun will they have?

* * *

Votes so far, and still waiting:

Tezuka/Ryoma: 5

Fuji/Ryoma: 2

Momo/Ryoma: 2

Ryoma/Inui: 0

Ryoma/Kaidoh: 0

Ryoma/Eiji: 0

Ryoma/Takashi: 0

Ryoma/Oishi: 0

Ryoma/Tezuka/Fuji: 8

Or pick your own threesome


	4. A Kiss On The Cheek

**Disclaimer: none of the P.O.T characters are mineeeeeeeee.**

* * *

They had arrived at the Ice arena, rented their skates and prepared to go on ice. Ryoma of course, has never been on ice before. And has no idea how to skate. What a big problem this was. When they all had their skates on, they got on ice. One by one they went on ice. Ryoma had to go last, but he wouldn't step onto the ice. The Regulars had wondered why? Fuji came forth and asked. "Saa...Echizen, why don't you come **on** the ice to skate?"

"I don't know how to skate..."Replied Ryoma.

"Nya! Ochibi doesn't know how to skate!" yelled Eiji, glomping Oishi on ice, which made them slip and fall. "Itai...Nya! Oishi! You made me fall you meanie, Nya!" Eiji said rubbing his bottom.

"Gomen Eiji, but don't glomp onto me on ice, it's not like we're on the ground." Oishi said, also rubbing his bottom. Though he wished he could rub Eiji's. If only he could. But he can't. It might ruin their current friendship if he makes a wrong move.

"Hai." Eiji replied. And he and Oishi went off to skate.

While they went off, Momo and Kaidoh went to over somewhere else to skate, to see who's the better skater, and Inui tagged along for data, and to catch a certain someone if they fall. Which now left Ryoma, Tezuka, Fuji and Takashi. Fuji had offered a hand.

"Saa...why don't you take my hand. I'll make sure you won't fall, and if you do, I'll catch you with my arms." Said Fuji, evil glint in eyes.

"No thank you." Replied Ryoma. _Damn, note to self: make sure to stay away from the perverted hentai tensai sadistic Fuji-sempai, _thought Ryoma.

And with that, the tensai knew he wasn't going to get Ryoma on the ice faster by staying there, so him and Takashi went over some corner to skate. More like figure skating, with the tensai doing the triple axes, and stuff like that, while Takashi got to be the bottom and held the tensai up in the air, so he can do the figure skating.

Now Ryoma was along with Tezuka...the buchou. There was silence throughout the last 3 minutes, and Tezuka finally spoke up. "Echizen, take my hand."

"Eh?" Ryoma asked.

"Take my hand, I'll teach you how to skate. As the pillar of Seigaku, you must know how to skate." Said Tezuka.

"Erm...ok." Ryoma replied, unsure. _What does this have to do with tennis or being the pillar?_ Ryoma thought.

Ryoma, holding Tezuka's hand, got on the ice. After he got onto the ice, he tried to take a step, he slipped, and fell face-front onto the ice. And since Tezuka was holding his hand, he fell down, but onto his bottom.

"Itai...I never knew it would be this hard. But i'm not giving up." The fire in Ryoma's eyes showed that he wasn't going to quit, no matter what. Tezuka got up and pulled Ryoma up. He then started to give instructions.

"Take small steps. Don't put your legs too far apart, or you'll slip and fall. Try and take it easy." Tezuka said.

"Ne Buchou, out of all the times I've seen you talk, this is the longest sentence I heard so far." Ryoma said, while trying to skate.

"..."

"See...I told you so." Ryoma said. He took a big step forward, but slip, and he tried to keep balance by pulling Tezuka by the neck, which only made it worse, and made Ryoma fall on top of Tezuka. Not only that but when they fell down...Ryoma accidently kissed Tezuka on the cheek. He flushed, and hurried himself off Tezuka, which made him fall down backwards on his bottom. "Itai. Gomen Buchou."

"Iie. It's ok." Tezuka replied.

But to Ryoma's horror. It turned out that the Regulars saw the kiss on the cheek.

"Nya! Ochibi kissed Buchou on the cheek!" Eiji said, bouncing on ice. How does he bounce on ice anyway?

"I'm sure it was an accident, right Echizen?" Oishi said.

"Ahahaha...Echizen kissed Buchou on the cheek!" Momo said, roaring with laughter.

"Sss...baka! Why would Echizen kiss Buchou!" hissed Kaidoh.

"Ie Data. Echizen kissed Tezuka on the cheek. Very good data." Inui said, murmuring to himself.

"Saa...Who knew Ryoma could be so daring. Even I can't do it." Fuji said, with his eyes open. They were creeping everyone out.

"Minna, it must be an accident-" Takashi somehow got ahold of a racket,"- BURNING BABY! ECHIZEN KISSED BUCHOU! WOOT! GO ECHIZEN!" And Fuji took the racket out of his hands and threw it behind him somewhere. It hit a guy who was skating on the forehead, whch made him fall onto a girl's skirt. The girl screamed." Gomen." Takashi said.

Ryoma was flushing. Red as a tomato. Or maybe even redder, who knows. All we know was that just then, ryoma somehow skated through the rink, changed into his shoes in high super speed, and ran home. He got home, ran into his room locked the door, and went to bed. Hoping that the nightmare would go away.

Not only that, but tomorrow he would start school, as a girl. Everyone is going to be so surprised, I wonder how Ryoma's going to explain it to them all. Well tomorrow's another chapter. Cya.

* * *

Votes so far and still hoping for more:

Ryoma/Tezuka: 7

Ryoma/Fuji: 3

Ryoma/Momo: 3

Ryoma/Kaidoh: 0

Ryoma/Oishi: 0

Ryoma/Eiji: 0

Ryoma/Inui: 0

Ryoma/Kawamura: 0

Ryoma/Tezuka/Fuji: 9

Or pick your own threesomes.


	5. Smiling

**Disclaimer: No P.O.T characters are mine.**

* * *

He got up early. Why? We don't know. Might have been some kind of girl thing. Since he got up early, he decided to go get ready. He putted on his school clothes(female), and left for the washroom. He brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He was quite picky about what to do. Tie his hair, or leave it down. He decided to tie it into a high ponytail. He wonders why he'd care about it, maybe cause he never had long hair before, or the Inui Juice was getting to him. 

By the time he was done, Momo was already outside waiting for him. He left the house and went outside. When he got outside, Momo was laughing at him.

"Ahahaha. God it's so funny. To be able to see The Echizen turn into a wimpy girl." Momo said, laughing his eyes out.

"Urusai Momo-sempai. And who are you calling wimpy?" Ryoma asked

"You- Itai!" Ryoma kicked him.

"Who?" Ryoma asked ever so innocent, he would have looked innocent, if he hadn't had an evil smirk on his face.

"No one...let's go before we're late." And they took off..

When they arrived at school, the guys were whistling at Ryoma. A few guys came up and asked Ryoma for his address, when he'd be free, or what's his telephone number. Only a few because the ones that came up to Ryoma got kicked in the groin. The others, seeing that Ryoma might kick them, stayed far away. When he got into class, who else but Horio came up to annoy him, not knowing it was Ryoma.

"Hello, with my two years of experience, I bet you are new to this school. Would you like me to show you around? I know everything and everywhere. Feel free to ask me questions." Horio said.

Ryoma ignored him and went to his seat. As he sat down, the door opened and the teacher came in.

"Good morning class, today I have news to tell you," she said, looking around, finally spotting upon Ryoma, she continued talking." As you can see, Ryoma is not here today, due to the fact that there had been a few gender problems." She finished.

"Eh? Gender problems?"

"Wahh, it can't be that Ryoma doesn't know if he is a girl or guy?"

"Maybe he thinks he's a girl."

"Teacher, where is Ryoma?" A girl asked.

"Good question. Actually, Ryoma is in here with us now." The students looked around, but they didn't see Ryoma." Ryoma is that girl you see over there, at Ryoma's seat." There were a couple of Eh?'s and a couple of What?'s. "It turned out one of his sempai, Inui Sadaharu, had given him some kind of drink, that changed him from a guy to a girl." The teacher said, taking a deep breath.

Ryoma felt the urge to bang his head onto his desk, but surpress the feeling to do so. But then, the bell rung. Ryoma zoomed out of there and headed towards the room for the break. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't, so he thought to himself. _Hmm...in a few minutes, everyone will know who I am. _He sighs._ Why am I so unlucky, to come in last place. _He sighed yet again. Once again, the bell rang, he came into class late, but the teacher forgave him, out of pity. When he went to his seat, he felt a few eyes on him, but he didn't say anything, neither did they.

When the bell rung for lunch, he went to the cafeteria, and got glomped by Eiji, who seemed to come out of nowhere. "Kikumaru-sempai. I. Can't. -Breathe." Ryoma said, breathless.

"Nya! Ochibi looks so cute in that skirt!" Eiji hugged him even harder.

"E-Eiji! Let go of him. He can't breathe." Oishi said, his mother nature instincts coming in. Ryoma was indeed turning purple.

"Nya! Gomen Ochibi!" Eiji said as he let go, and dragged the two to the cafeteria table. A few minutes later, the whole Regulars team was there. Momoshiro and Kaidoh were arguing, again, while Oishi and Takashi tried to stop them. Eiji was eating and bouncing( how does he do that?), Fuji was eating wasabi sushi with a smile, which creeped Ryoma out. Tezuka was eating normally( is he the only sane person here?) and Inui was taking data on what's happening at the table, when a few girls came by their table and stopped there.

"Ryoma-sama. Even though you are a girl, we will cheer and wait for you to turn back into a guy again, and love you once again." Once that was said, the girls left.

"Che." Was all Ryoma said, before heading towards the roof to sleep. After that, the bell rang. Ryoma headed towards his last two classes, and then the bell rang again, and school was over.

Throughout the whole tennis pratice, Ryoma was made to sit out. Since he wasn't a guy, and a girl.

After pratice, Ryoma was sulking because he didn't get to play. Momo suddenly came up to him and asked if he wanted to go get something to eat. Ryoma said yes, so now they are on their way to the burger shop. Momo, seeing that Ryoma is sad, payed for both their lunches.

"Domo, sempai." Said Ryoma, still sulking.

"Just cheer up, 'kay?" Momo replied happily.

"Aa. Hai sempai." Ryoma smiled a little.

Momo felt happy because he made Ryoma smile, because he never did smile. Smirk maybe, but never smile. Which made him really happy.

They walked home, or bycicled home, whichever you want. When they reached Ryoma's place, Ryoma said bye to Momo, and went inside. He felt kind of happy. He went to his room happily, nothing could ruin his mood, not even his baka oyaji. He fell asleep.

* * *

Hi, I did a little part of Ryoma/Momo because someone wanted it, just like the last two pages were Tezuka/Ryoma and Fuji/Ryoma. 

Please vote. The last day to vote would be December 16/2006.

Ryoma/Tezuka: 10

Ryoma/Fuji: 3

Ryoma/Eiji: 0

Ryoma/Oishi: 0

Ryoma/Kawamura: 0

Ryoma/Kaidoh: 0

Ryoma/ Momo: 3

Ryoma/Inui: 0

Ryoma/Tezuka/Fuji: 12


	6. Shower

**Disclaimer: Not my P.O.T characters**

* * *

He had just woke up, and decided to take a bath. Wondered how'd he woke up an hour earlier then his alarm. He got out his school clothes and putted them on the side. He went inside to take a shower. It took 30 minutes. When he came out to get dress, he swore he saw a figure outside the washroom. He putted on his clothes quickly, and opened the door. His dad fell inside.

"Baka oyaji! What are you doing outside the washroom." Ryoma said, then it came into his mind what his dad was doing out there.

"Oyaji you hentai! Perverted hentai!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, grabbed a newspaper, rolled it, and whacked his dad's head, then he threw it at his dad's head, before storming off into his room.

_'Baka oyaji, can't even leave me alone. Peeking on his son...er...daughter...ah whatever!'_

With that, he went back to getting ready for school.

* * *

Sorry was in a rush. 


	7. Author's Note

Hey, I was thinking whether I should continue this or not, because I'm not sure if it's good or not. And if you think it's good, I'll make the pairings...Tezuka/Ryoma.

I'll probably make two more chaps. One with Tezuka/Ryoma/Fuji, and the last one Tezuka/Ryoma.

That is, if you want me to continue. It depends on your reviews.


	8. Locker Room

**Disclaimer: P.O.T does not belong to me.**

* * *

He went outside and met up with Momo. When they got to school, they were pretty much early due to the fact that Ryoma woke up early and Momo getting there early. With that, they went straight towards the changing room to change into their Regular clothings. Apparently, they weren't the only ones there. It seems that the other Regulars got there before they did, which was not surprising since they always come in late. Tezuka had finally allowed him to join pratice, in order to keep up his skills.

Ryoma was about to change when Tezuka spoke up.

"Ryoma, what are you doing?," he asked with his stone face.

"Changing..." Ryoma answered.

"Echizen, you are a girl..you should not change here." Tezuka said.

"What? Why?- Oh...I see," Ryoma said looking at himself up and down. He headed towards the shower room and changed.

After he finished changing, he headed towards the courts. Everyone was already outside, waiting for Ryoma. Ryoma was wearing his usual Regulars clothing, instead of a strap shirt and a skirt, he said it's more comfortable in shorts and t-shirt. When he got to the courts, pratice begun.

"Everyone, start off with 20 laps." Tezuka said.

"And the last person will have to drink my new and improved drink." Inui said, holding up the cup. The drink was pitch black, with a purple aura, not only that, but the cup was melting.

Everyone started to run. Luckily for Ryoma, because he is a girl, his legs are slimmer, and easier to run with, making him run faster. Ryoma came in first place, and the others came in altogether for last place. So they all had to drink it. Tezuka, as always, didn't show any reaction drinking it. Fuji was enjoying his drink, while the other Regulars made a run for the fountain. Ryoma thought he was lucky and that being a girl maybe isn't so bad after all, since something good came out of it, but still doesn't mean he enjoys it.

They did a few more drills, then went to change( Ryoma went to the shower room to change), and then headed to class. He just entered class and the blabbering from a certain '2 years of experience' and a girl shouting 'Ryoma-sama' started. He went straight towards his seat. Thinking that he just had to endure this day since tomorrow would be saturday.

_tenistenistenistenistenis_

After school, he once again attended his tennis pratice. He went to change and went towards the courts, and did the normal drills.

After the tennis pratice was over, he went to change. When he came out, the only ones there were Fuji and Tezuka. Hmm...what luck he has.

_Well, at least Buchou is here, preventing Fuji from doing anything strange._ That's what Ryoma thought anyways. Little did he know, Fuji was heading towards him since he was deep in thought, he did not notice. But he did somehow notice when he felt something rubbing his ass. He snapped back to reality and saw Fuji, rubbing his ass. And Tezuka doing nothing to help him. He just slapped Fuji's hand away, and ran towards Tezuka and hid behind him, using Tezuka as a shield.

"Saa...why are you avoiding me, Echizen-chan." Fuji said, his smile getting wider with each word.

"Don't add -chan to my name Fuji-sempai. And you know why." Ryoma said.

"I don't know why. Why don't you tell me." Fuji said, his smile a little too wide for Ryoma's liking.

"Fuji, leave Echizen alone." Tezuka said, with his stern voice.

"Hai." Fuji said that, giving Tezuka a look that said ' I know you want him,' and left.

"Arigato Buchou." Ryoma said, getting ready to leave.

"Echizen, make sure you stay away from him." Tezuka said.

"Hai buchou," Ryoma answered like a good boy...er...girl.

"Good." Tezuka patted Ryoma's head before leaving.

Ryoma smiled after Tezuka left and started to leave towards his house.

Having to have an appetite, Ryoma went home, grabbed a lot of food, and headed towards his room, and locked the door. Waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

Ok, One more chapter, or two? who knows. 


	9. Maybe Being A Girl Isn't So Bad

**Disclaimer: Sup! P.O.T does not belong to me.**

_

* * *

_

_He was alone in his room. Yet he was still in his girl form. He was sitting on his bed. The door opened. In came a person. It was his Buchou._

_"Buchou? What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked._

_"I came to see you." he answered._

_"You came to see me? Why? I'm no one special." Ryoma said._

_"To me, you are." His buchou answered._

_His buchou, Tezuka, approached him. He stopped with 3cm distance between them. He slowly bent down, and was about to kiss Ryoma when-_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-**

Ryoma threw his alarm across the room, smashing it towards the door.

"Damn, stupid alarm. Forgot to turn it off." Ryoma said, wiping his eyes.

He was about to go back to sleep, when his cousin came and knocked on the door to call him down for breakfast. Breakfast time was quiet. For a while anyway. Until his father had started giggling reading the newspaper. Obviously inside the newspaper was his 'Special Edition Magazine' that he tries to hide from nanako, his cousin and his mother. Ryoma rushed upstairs, knowing he won't be getting any peace from his father's giggling.

He got to his room, got dressed in his normal attires, meaning the hair tied in ponytail, strap shirt, and skirt. He took his tennis bag and left his house towards the street tennis courts. (It's Saturday, just to tell you.)

_tenistenistenistenistenistenis_

When he got to the courts, no one was there, so he self praticed, hoping some opponents would show up soon. Someone did show up though, and it was no one other than...his buchou? What was he doing at the street courts?, Ryoma wondered.

Ryoma started to approach Tezuka, wanting to ask him why.

"Ne, Buchou. What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"Tennis, why else." Tezuka answered, as if there was any other thing he could do at a tennis court.

"How 'bout a game?" Ryoma asked, smirking.

"Hn." Was all Tezuka said, as he headed towards the court.

In the end, Tezuka won, 6-4. After they decided to get some ice cream. Well, Ryoma decided, Tezuka just followed. And to Ryoma's surprise, his buchou could talk aboout other things besides tennis. He was having a very good time. And being the gentleman Tezuka is, he paid for Ryoma's share. Which was a lot, because he took four scoops, with lots of sprinkles and each scoop had its very own special taste. Even as a girl, he still has a large appetite.

They walked around the streets of the city, talking about random stuff, concerning anything but tennis.

They then headed to a park. Each person a swing. They seem to have gotten to know each other a little better. Ryoma always thought that Tezuka was all boring, but now, he can say that Tezuka has a bit of a humor side too. Things were going all well for them...until a kid about 6 years old came towards them.

"Ne, are you two on a date?" The kid said, with a big grin on his face.

Ryoma's face flushed red. "Eh? N-no!" he stuttered.

"But you two look so cute together." The kid said, looking and pouting at them.

Ryoma's face flushed a deeper red colour. Luckily Tezuka came to his rescue.

"We're not on a date, we're just friends. Friends can contain both genders right?" Tezuka said.

"Ah...hai." With that said, the kid left.

Ryoma sighed in relief that the kid left. Then he turned to his buchou, with his cocky smirk he said," Ne buchou, so I'm your friend eh?"

"Hn." Was all the answer he got.

"Mou, tell me." Ryoma started to pout. This girl stuff was starting to stick on him.

Ryoma didn't get an answer though. But he did get a kiss on the forehead. Then his buchou left, leaving him behind, in the dust, wondering and dazing.

Ryoma finally snapped out of his daze and grinned. _I guess been a girl isn't always bad_, was what he thought. And he started home.

* * *

Well that's the end of that. I'll start a new different story soon. Hope you'll enjoy that one just like you did this one.


End file.
